1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to utility line poles and, more particularly, to utility line supporting arms with at least one insulator saddle attached thereto, which temporarily attach to a utility line pole for transfer of utility line equipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Supporting members, or arms, for utility poles are well known in the art. In fact, different materials have been used to assist and safely stabilize the permanent attachment of a horizontal arm for supporting utility lines. Those skilled in the art would appreciate wood, aluminum, fiberglass, and the like can permanently fasten supporting members to utility line poles. The supporting arms hold the utility lines above the ground.
The related art predominately describes methods of permanently attaching a supporting arm horizontally to a utility pole. In fact, most of the related art methods require the boring of holes in the power poles and/or supporting arms to safely and securedly affix the horizontal arm to the utility pole. Yet, it can be appreciated that many problems exist with such an approach, including, for example, the weight held by a particular arm changes over its lifetime and the need for temporary arms. As the weight is increased, the number of supporting members must be increased. Hence, the method of boring additional holes in the power poles and supporting arms for such supporting members decreases the lifespan of the poles and arms, and increases the cost to utility companies, as the company must purchase and install new poles and arms.
Utility line pole equipment is typified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,793 to Bailey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,652 to Lindsey, U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,759 to Young, U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,973 to Barnes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,403 to Monahan et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,104 to Medler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,813,837 to McClain et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,399 to Thérond. Yet, none of these teach the use of temporary, lightweight utility arms attached to a utility pole. Each reference embodies disadvantages and limitations overcome by the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,793 discloses a fiberglass arm, not the support or gain that passes it to the pole. It would be further understood by those skilled in the art that this is a permanent attachment to the electric utility pole. The Bailey device requires a complicated U-bolt system to attach the arm to the utility pole. Yet, this type of system makes the attachment more difficult and is more labor intensive to complete the attachment. The use of U-bolts and straps around the electric utility pole, along with a nut and bolt system, creates tedious work for utility linemen. Bailey further discloses the use of fiberglass as a supporting member in an electric utility pole or arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,235,352 relates to a utility line cross-arm. Like many utility arms, this arm holds wires and further includes a clamping means for attaching the wires to the arm for stability. Lindsey discloses boring holes in the electric utility pole, thus creating a permanent attachment. The boring of holes in the electric utility pole over time weakens the pole/arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,973 discloses support brackets for standoff insulators. Barnes discloses first boring holes in the electric utility pole to attach a bracket, and then attaching the insulators to the bracket. Barnes is a permanent attachment to the electric utility pole.
The permanent attachments of the above-discussed art are facilitated by boring holes in the utility poles, or using large nut-and-bolt systems. The boring of holes in supporting arms is disadvantageous, as it decreases the lifespan and stability of utility poles and utility arms, and further results in additional costs to the utility company to replace the bored poles and arms. Additionally, arms can be extremely heavy and are often unable to withstand additional weight from the attached utility lines.
Supporting arms often comprise an attached insulator saddle. The saddle can be attached to the supporting arm, and used to hold wires in place.
Insulators are typified in U.S. Pat. No. 219,644 to McDermott et al., U.S. Pat. No. 842,222 to Mead, U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,493 to Werning, U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,259 to Tichota, U.S. Pat. No. 2,450,730 to Hord, U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,719 to Tuepker, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,643 to Cofer et al. Yet, none of these insulators provide a solution to the constant boring of the holes in the supporting arm for the insulators.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 219,644 discloses an insulator for a telegraph pole. McDermott et al. discloses a permanent attachment of the insulator to the arm. Yet, the insulator can only be located in one place on the supporting arm. In addition, the McDermott et al. insulator is of a limited type that can be attached to the supporting arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,264,493 refers to a fence post. The screw used in Werning pierces the channel to which it is attached. Consequently, this reference teaches a permanent attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,719 discloses an insulator and support for electric fences. Tuepker discloses the capability of withstanding only a lightweight load, and thus unsuitable in utility applications. Further, Tuepker is another example of a permanent fixture.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide lightweight utility line supporting arms, which can temporarily attach to an utility pole for transfer of utility line equipment, and it would be further beneficial to have at least one insulator saddle attached. It is to the provision of such a device that the present invention is primarily directed, which overcomes the above-listed disadvantages.